Wrecker's Daughter
by Shimmer Mane
Summary: You ever wonder if anybot else besides Bumblebee survived the destruction of the youth sectors? And what type of life they had? Well, ask no more! Meet Fire Blitz, femme that was found by the Wreckers when they were under the command of Autobots Kup and Springer. She's...interesting, to say the least
1. Chapter 1

**Designation: **Fire Blitz

**Frame built:** Femme and Rescue copter

**Alignment: **Autobot

**Colors:** Crimson,Gold,Orange

**Description: **A few feet taller than Arcee with her propeller blades on her back. She is mostly crimson with gold details with hints of a dark orange as well. Her face was a steel grey with classic blue optics of an Autobot. Like most flyers her servos are clawed but she files them so they aren't razor sharp. Her servos are also the same shade of orange that seems to make stripes along her blades. Her pedes are not healed like most femmes are so her height was natural. Her frame is more sturdy and even a little mech-like compared to other femmes.

**Personality: **Bubbly,Cheery,Not much of a sit still bot,Loyal,Loves explosions

**Combat/Job: **Explosives expert and scientist that could match Perceptor, when in combat situations she prefers a mix of slide of hand and close combat to place explosives on her enemy. Uses a staff and two katana's given to one of her caretakers/mentors Wheeljack. And if needed she has a blaster similar to Arcee's is she cannot simply use one of her explosives.

**History: **When the war on Cybertron first began the Wreckers found her in the ruins of a youth center in the remains of Crystal City. Under their former commander Kup they raised her and after a incident in Wheeljack's lab they started to call her Fire Blitz due to the fact even as a sparkling she was _laughing _and clapping her servos at the sight of the explosion and the small fire it made. She was barely into her adult frame when Ultra Magnus took over as Wrecker Commander and basically removed her saying that the unit was no place for a young unbonded femme. It was then she met up with the Protectibots and gained the idea of having a helicopter mode-more specifically as one that was used to help with wildfires (Oh the irony!).-She and First Aid got along really well strangely enough. When Cybertron finally went completely dark they went their separate ways. She still misses them, one more than the others. After wandering around she found a still flight capable ship and left Cybertron. She has been traveling from planet to planet and working more on different types of explosives or other projects.

**Current Location:** After receiving a message sent out to all Autobots she headed towards its origin only to be caught in a meteor shower which caused her ship to spiral off course and is about to crash on a different part of the planet the message was sent from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! This is my first TF:P fanfic. OC's are the only thing I own throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>Talk normal<p>

**Comm talk**

_Thoughts_

**_Bumblebee talk_**

_SlagslagslagslagslagSLAG! _That's the only thought that went through my mind as the ship spirals out of control. My little mini lab was going crazy as the explosives began to heat up as I entered the planet's atmosphere. _Double Slag! _Without so much of a warning after that all explosive materials went off and sending more than half of it to oblivion. Normally this size of an explosion from her concoctions would get her excited but that was also when she made landfall too.

PainpainpainPAIN!My landing was far from soft, it even dented some of my rotor blades. Luckily my armor was sturdy and use to taking more powerful explosions than a reentry into atmosphere so the worst I dealt with was deep dents and scorch burns. Sitting up I found myself within the smoking wreckage of my ship. Aww...I had some of the best explosives on there!

A strange humming sound caught my attention along with several pedesteps.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

When Team Prime got a weak Autobot signal entering Earth's atmosphere they didn't know what to think. Usually their long range scanners would have picked something up long before it got near the planet. But this signal seemed to be...muffled in a way. So they took no chances, Ratchet came along with his medical kit in case it really was a injured Autobot, but everyone else had their weapons out and ready to fire in case it was a trap.

"Well, this ship is long gone." Arcee spoke as she looked at the wreckage. In her book more battlefields that Devastator sat on looked better.

"Indeed." Ratchet agreed while he scanned the area. "But I am still getting a life signal, So whoever was on that ship is still alive, amazing as that is. Though I highly doubt that whoever they are got away unscathed."

"Then it is best we find this being before the Decpticons take notice of this crash site and find them before we do." Optimus Prime stated but he still kept his facemask on. As they slowly scanned through the wreckage Bulkhead began to sniff the air, his old factory sensors was picking up the familiar smell of explosives. But it wasn't just one type of explosive no, several of them which made him both suspicious and confused.

"Ya ok Bulk?" Cliffjumper asked as he looked at the former Wrecker. Bulkhead seemed like he was waiting for something familiar to jump out right in front of him. And the horned Autobot didn't know what to think of that. "I've never seen that look on your face before so I don't know whether to be worried or not."

"Ya, I fine it's just-" He never finished his sentence when a loud squeal came from their right and a fast red,orange,and gold blurr tackled him and even forced the big bot down. The rest of the team quickly raised their weapons and took battle stances in case of a ambush. But it slowly turned to confusion when Bulkhead laughed and shouted with utmost glee. "FIRE BLITZ!" As their friend/comrade got up they got a better look at what tackled him.

At first glance it seemed like it was a small mech. But after looking closer distinct features showed that it was a femme. Her armor had a bit more bulk and seemed to how strength instead of speed like most femmes. On her back was rotor blades that showed that unlike most bots she could fly. Though she showed obvious signs of being in the crash. Her rotor blades were bent in several painful looking angles and her paint was covered in soot with several dents and scratches and a few spots on her frame was leaking energon. But she seemed better off them what they thought a bot would look like after a crash like this.

As of right now the femme was using her slightly clawed servos to cling to the green colored mechs armor and was hugging him much like a 'kola' that could be found on this planet. Then she looked up at the mech she was hugging with happy cobalt optics.

"UNCLE BULKIE!" She cried out giving her a slightly childish sounding voice as if she had just upgraded into her final frame. Though after a few unnoticed scans by Ratchet he found that she was much older than that. Finally after a few minutes Bulkhead pried off the femme with a gentleness they never thought he would have. "I had no idea that you would be here. After Ultra Magnus reassigned me the only ones I had contact with was Uncle Jackie and Papa. And then all contact stopped! I was so worried but I couldn't find anyone at the base so after Cybertron went dark I took a still flight worthy ship and..."

"Whoa, whoa! Blitz!" Bulkhead interrupted holding his servos out in front of him. "Calm down for a click would ya? How 'bout you introduce yourself to my friends here before they fry a circuit or two trying to figure out what the frag is going on." The femme looked over at the other bots with a cheery look and then back at the ex-wrecker without so much as a change in look. "Okie-okie!"

"I am Fire Blitz sirs and ma'am. When the youth sectors were destroyed I was found by the Wreckers before Ultra Magnus took command of them. Under commanders Kup and Springer I was raised like one of their own. Perceptor and Wheeljack became my mentors and main caretakers, thus I excel in science and explosives. Basically though if you know the history of my name then if you need it blown up I'm your bot."

"oh joy," Ratchet mumbled as he took a look at his new patient already thinking about all the work she will cause him later in the future. Fire Blitz however, didn't seemed effected by his behavior at all. She just repiled in the same cheery tone that she has had since they met her.

"Oh yes it is! I just LOVE to watch things go boom! Even when I was a sparkling I would sneak into uncle Jackie's lab and play around with things until they made a pretty explosion. That made both of my uncle 'Hides to make me heavier armor. They couldn't keep me away!" Ratchet did not look at all pleased at the thought that the bubbly- and possibly mentally unsound- femme being around any type of high grade explosives, primitive earth versions or not.

However, always being a friendly mechs both Bumblebee and Cliffjumper dove in to talking to the newcomer.

"Heya femme! I'm Cliffjumper, one of the best bots around at bashing 'cons! I just gotta know somethin' femme. How the frag did you survive a blast like this with only such minimal damage?" At the red horned mechs wording or possibly question Fire Blitz giggled and mockingly placed her servos on her hips and stood in something that humans call a 'superman' pose. And spoke in the deepest voice she could manage.

"It takes more than a little fireball to take this femme down. I have survived explosions that have destroyed cybertronian cities with nothing more than a dirty frame and scratches. I have created explosives that would turn a mech or femme into a melted pile of toxic slag. I am INVINCIBLE!" As she raised one servo to punch the air her arm sparked and fell back down and actually smacked her damaged rotors. "...ow."

Finally unable to take anymore Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead burst into laughter at the scene she made. Even Arcee and Optimus smirked at their new members childishness while Ratchet looked annoyed though if you knew him as long as Prime has you could tell that he wanted to smile.

Realizing that they were laughing at her Fire Blitz huffed and started pouting-though mockingly- and spoke in an annoyed tone. "yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'm glad my pain is amusing to you all." This only caused them to laugh harder until the yellow scout was the first to regain composure and asked a question.

_**"So Fire Blitz, what was it like to be raised by the Wreckers?"** _The red femme perked up at the question and her optics brightened as she gave a wild smile as she looked though her memory files.

"It was AWESOME! We had so much fun and adventures that I can't keep track of them all! Like the time Papa and I tried to reverse engineer a spacebridge from an ancient blueprint datapad we found! Or the time that Uncle Bulkie gave me too much energon goodies and I went into a crazed state and almost blew the base in half! Or..."

"Perhaps questions and memories should be shared elsewhere. Fire Blitz needs repairs and a new vehicle mode. And we also must contact Agent Fowler and update him on the situation." Optimus gently interrupted the excited femme, whom did not at all seemed to mind that the last of the Primes cut off her triad. She merely bounced in place looking like a sparkling on their creation day.

"Okie! I can't wait to meet a native! OOOHHH Uncle Bulkie! You gotta show me EVERYTHING on this planet and what's at base..." The others tuned out her rambling and headed back towards the groundbridge while the poor ex-Wrecker was left with his former charge.

"Fowler is going to have a field day meeting her." Arcee deadpanned looking back at perhaps the only other Autobot femme left in existence behind her.

Ratchet snorted in amusement and actually smirked as he pictured the up coming meeting. "Indeed he shall." Prime said nothing and neither did the scout. (Cliff was busy chatting with Fire Blitz in an attempt of mercy on Bulkhead.) But underneath their face masks they both had a small smile.

It would be very interesting indeed to see how their government liaison would handle such a...bubbly, femme explosive expert.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! What'da think? Happy Halloween Everybot! Take my treat and hope you never receive one of my tricks next year! I've been waiting for a special day to publish this and I can't think of any better time to do so them Hallow's Eve! You all know what to do till the next time this is Shimmer Mane saying BOO! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bots I'm here with a new update for my latest story WD and I hope you like it. And here you will get into a sneak peak at the chaos that is to come for Team Prime with Fire Blitz stuck on Earth now with them. I no own Transformers and now onwards with the story of awesomeness!**

* * *

><p>Returning to their base outside of Jasper Nevada team Prime began to adjust to their newest and most hyperactive member.<p>

Well, mostly anyway...

"Fire Blitz, stay STILL. If you want me to finish your repairs before Fowler comes you need to stay absolutely still as I bend you rotors back into place after you pulled that glitched move of keeping unstable explosives on your ship." Ratchet growled as he forced the crimson femme back down onto the medical berth. Said femme whined and pouted as she tried to find a way out of this situation.

"But Dooooccccc~ I wanna explore~ And I can't do that while sitting here. Can I pleasepleasepleasePLEASE! Explore the base?" She gave a sharp yelp as a wrench whacked the side of her helm to shut her up as the medic worked on her rotors in silence, grumbling off and on about femmes and not given him peace to work. Bulkhead snickered pleased that at least Blitz hasn't changed since he last saw her and that she survived the fall of Cybertron. Arcee was unsure about this femme and her mental balance but at least she wasn't the only one left after the war and for that she was grateful, even if this femme was a few circuits short of a full processor. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were thinking along the same lines of how it was going to be exciting to have a new teammate that not only is a flyer, but also an explosives expert! The 'cons wouldn't know what hit him. Optimus was glad that another one of his Autobots made it here and was still functioning. Even more so that she was a former Wrecker, usually when one appears more will soon follow. And Ratchet, while very annoyed with his current patient, was happy to have another bot around especially if she was a good a scientist as her adoptive Sire was.

"There, you're done! Now don't do anything like that again of I will weld your aft to this medical berth and offline your vocal processors until your self repair systems fix your injuries the HARD way...And don't call me Doc!" The flight capable femme launched herself off the berth cackling and running around the main area screaming 'Freedom~' as loud as she could. Ratchet gave a groan as he cleaned his tools and muttered. "I am never going to have a quiet moment in my life cycle again am I?"

No one answered him as the proximity sensor went off and the elevator could be heard as a certain government officer came into the base. Fire Blitz was quiet all of a sudden after the loud noise. As the middle aged African American agent Fire Blitz actually stood still and was quiet as she observed the human with a spark of interest in her optics.

"PRIME! What was with the fireworks display over Yellowstone?! And that wreckage of a NON-EARTHBASED spaceship that I had to jump through big hoops to clean up?! What part of 'Stay Hidden' does your team not understand?! And anoth-" The agent stopped midway through his rant as Fire Blitz came closer to look at him. He looked at her for a moment then turned to the Prime and faintly growled as he glared at him. "You didn't tell me that you got a new bot, care to explain Prime?"

The last Prime showed no emotion or any hint that the human's tone bothered him. He merely gestured to the quiet femme as she observed the agent. "This is Fire Blitz agent Fowler. She was raised by Bulkhead and his unit when they discovered her in the wreckage of a youth sector in the beginning of the war. Her specialty is science, demolitions, and she is one of the few Autobots in existence that has flight capabilities." At the word demolitions the human practically exploded.

"EXPLOSIVES! You have a bot that makes EXPLOSIVES?! Prime 'Undercover' on Earth means that you don't draw attention to yourself! A demo expert is the LAST thing we need!" He then took notice that the subject of his ranting was next to him on the other side of the railing not at all bothered by his volume as she studied him. he then glared at her with a look that would make trainee agents wet their shorts. "What are you starin' at you two ton matchstick?!"

Taking one of her metal digits she touched his hair to which he snarled at her about personal space and moved away. The femme giggled and seemed unaffected by his mean attitude. Only excited and curious about him and his appearance.

"You're so funny looking! I have never seen a species like you before! And none with that strange fuzzy stuff on top of your helm! Is it ok if I call you Fuzzfuzz?" At his question Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee laughed without mirth as the agent grew a deep red color as he sputtered in anger to which Fire Blitz didn't notice or didn't seem to care all that much about. Ratchet and Arcee were trying very hard not to follow the others at laughing at the poor agent when Prime remained stoic looking but had a twinkle in his optics that told the others that he was laughing on the inside.

"No you may NOT call me Fuzzfuzz!" He then turned to the still laughing Bulkhead and pointed an angry finger at the ex-Wrecker. "What in sam hill did you team do to her when she was a kid to make her like this?! Let her drink chemicals or fry her brain with electricity?! You and your team should have been court marshaled for the lack of care!"

It was then something unexpected happened that made the room fall to silence.

She slammed both her servos down into the concrete on either side of Fowler crushing parts of it and the railings as her metal face got real close to his person her normally cheery cobalt optics like twin shards of ice with hints of red in them as she growled at the smaller being. The others just looked shocked and stunned at her sudden change in demeanor, Bulkhead most of all, since they had only ever seen her in her cheery bouncing self.

"Listen here Fuzzfuzz, Uncle Bulkie and Papa and the others raised me the best they could while being in the middle of the war. I owe them my fragging spark, and so much more than anything I could ever give them. If you got a problem with that or with me you can take your fleshy aft and walk back up to your fraggin transport and don't come back or you and I will spend some personal time in my lab while I am making a new bomb that could destroy any Decepticon ship with a tiny little spark of ignition...Got it Fuzzfuzz?" She then gently jabbed a pointed digit at his chest making him take a few steps back.

At first after her little threat, no one spoke or even moved. Until finally Fowler backed off and grumbled under his breath about getting a new alt mode for Fire Blitz and seeing if they could get some explosive supplies added to the list of supplies they bots would need every now and then. As he walked away Fire Blitz returned to her normal self...well normal for her anyway...and began to bounce in place giggling. As he turned around she waved a servo at him and spoke in a sing song voice.

"Bye Fuzzfuzz~!"

The others just couldn't help but stare at the crimson femme

*********3 months later*********

"How in the pits did you blow yourself up this time?!" Ratchet demanded as he repaired the femme again for what felt like the millionth time since she got here.

After being given a full tour of the base with the help of Bulkhead they picked a room and lab for her to use. And in that time even if she wasn't working with explosives she somehow managed to cause explosions that would damage her in some way, but not as bad as it was when Cliffjumper messed with her mixtures when she was in recharge thanks to her thicker than normal armor. Luckily the truly damaging explosions were rare and far between, most of them were small and caused annoyingly constant repairs.

This time being one of them

"Umm..." The now soot covered femme looked around at her lab with a sheepish appearance. "I was trying to make furniture that would fit our size out of broken weapons and scrap metal?" The last part came out as a question and she slowly moved her helm away from striking distance of his wrench. It seemed that the femme would have a permanent dent in her helm at the rate of whacks she got for annoying the amber and white mech.

Ratchet stared at her to see if she was serious or not, and when it appeared she was he groaned and rubbed his servo over his face in exasperation.

"If you weren't here my life cycle would be so much more relaxing and peaceful..."

"But then you would have a boring life cycle and it too late! I'm going to be here _FOREVER~ _energon cookies for the Doc!" _CLANG! _"OUCHIE!"

"Don't call me Doc! And stay still!"

"...Meanie..."

00000000000000000

After the 'furniture explosion' as everyone began to call it Fowler messaged them to groundbridge to his coordinates so that Fire Blitz could pick an Earth based alt. mode to use. To which Fire Blitz was absolutely ecstatic about and seemed to be talking faster than her uncle Blurr as she darted around base and bounced in excitement and saying that she hopped Fuzzfuzz chooses good alt's for her to pick from.

When they got there they were at a military base on the landing strip with helicopters of every make and model from military to civilian as far as the optic could see.

Giving an excited squeal Fire Blitz thanked him over and over again until Prime gave her the all clear to look through and pick one that suited her and would hide her. And she then shot off in a small cloud of dust still squealing into the rows of copters.

It was almost an hour before they saw her again. And then they saw her new alt mode.

An LAFD rescue copter

At least she had a sense of humor.

* * *

><p><strong>And donedone! Hope ya liked it! And wow, never thought Fire Blitz could be so scary. Hope she never fulfills that promise to Fowler or Team Prime will be down a government agent. Till next time folks! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey bots and cons I'm back with the latest update to WD and I will tell you that I am now putting the series into motion and it has been about a year since Fire Blitz has arrived on Earth and been part of the team. This series will go episode by episode and unlike the IT series I will not stop and make each season a fanfic, it's all just going to be a large one. Anyway, ranting aside, let the fanfic chapter begin!**

* * *

><p>Almost a year has passed since Fire Blitz made her grand entrance on Earth. And there has been no sign of her more scary attitude or the Decepticons. And over the time all kinds of bonds have been created between her and the rest of Team Prime.<p>

Bulkhead and Blitz rekindled the bond they had when she was his and his original teams charge. When the two were on base and Blitz wasn't in her lab the two could always be seen together. And he was one of the very few that dared to either go into her lab or try to drag her out of her lab if she was to go on patrol, or if she has simply been in there for too long. He always swelled with pride when she would call him 'Uncle Bulkie' even if the name was the source of endless teasing for him from the others.

Ratchet and Blitz...That was a interesting bond to say the least. Despite her childish actions and seemingly to have no common sense as well as being explosion prone Ratchet has come to be like a grandfather to the hyper femme. Scolding her when she damaged herself in one of her many explosions, or complementing her when her success was there, such as an adapter to the groundbridge that kept the othersides environment from leaking through the portal and into the base. Though that did not save her from constantly getting whacked in the helm by a wrench for some reason or another.

Both Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were like the siblings that Blitz never had growing up. They basically did everything that normal siblings did to each other even though they were not related by energon. It brought amusement and relief to the others that not only did they get along, but also that their youngest members were still able to act somewhat their age with out too much worry.

Optimus Prime and Blitz, that was a confusing relationship. Blitz knows all to well who assigned Ultra Magnus to the Wreckers which ultimately got her reassigned to another unit away from her family so she still feels a little sore about that. But she is willing to overlook that seeing that he is Prime and the leader of the Autobots. He often stands outside her lab when he wants updates on projects and energon levels of the base when they are needed since at one point he walked in while she was unknowingly doing a volatile experiment that ended them in medbay for weeks. And he is also one of the few leaders that the femme has had after her posting with the Protectibots ended that she respects. Blitz is no doubt going to be one of Prime's most loyal soldiers should she ever be needed on more than the scientist field.

Fowler and Blitz?...They haven't killed each other, that's about it.

And finally there's Arcee and Blitz. The two femmes relationship with each other isn't very far past acquaintance that they see often of. And while Arcee finds Blitz amusing and thinks shes very smart she can't help but feel annoyed and even angry at times with Blitz's childish attitude and lack of seriousness. Blitz on the other hand, she thinks Arcee is cool and very much so as a role model of what a femme on the battlefield should be like, but she thinks the two wheeler needs to learn the definition of fun sometime in her life cycle.

And now these bonds are going to be put to the test.

000000000000000000000

Inside Fire Blitz'es lab is both and interesting and dangerous place to be, ask anybot that has been in one.

Plans and half made prototypes are shewn all over the place along with chemicals and other materials the only things organised neatly in certain areas-far apart since the last time they were close to each other they almost blew up the base- with a berth hidden under a bunch of datapads and schematics of all kinds.

Right now in the middle of this chaos was said femme, her paint covered in soot and dents, seeing as this was her fifth try to make this compound that she actually had no idea on what it would do but after finding the equation to make it she has been trying to make it. Normally after the first explosion Ratchet would come in and drag her to Medbay and basically lock her out of her own lab until she swears to Primus-again-to be more careful. But he along with the others were patrolling the planet in search of both cons and energon, which they were running on the down low of.

A sudden alarm went off startling the femme and causing...well, do you even need to be told?

_:::Fire Blitz, open the groundbridge at everyone's coordinates then bridge up to Cliffjumpers location:::-Optimus Prime_

As the comm turned off the femme was busy cacking her vents in vain to get the soot and derbis out of her vents and cooling system. Well, that didn't work out so well.

The copter femme tried to get up only to find that her spare berth was on top of her leg and arm, she didn't even realize the explosion was that bad. Then again, when it came to the femme, as long as she had all her limbs they weren't all that bad. Seeing that she would be unable to control the groundbridge manually she could at least try the remote control system she had put in while the others were on their patrol.

As far as she knew it worked perfectly since nobot asked why a bridge hasn't opened up yet or asking why they were in the middle of a volcano. But she was worried why she hadn't heard anything from Cliff'. She knew as well as anybot that the red mech was unable to stay quiet for long.

_:::Optimus? What's Cliffy's status? What's happening?:::-Fire Blitz_

_:::Fire Blitz...Cliffjumper has become one with the Allspark...Open a groundbridge to base and meet us in the command center to have his final ceremonies:::-Optimus Prime_

What?! Cliffjumper, her bestie, big brother and (secret that no one noticed) crush was offline?! But...he was one of the best on their team when it came to combat. Does that mean if she wasn't in her lab when they commed for help that she would have been able to get the bridges up faster than trusting a program she created and installed less than a joor ago? Too many variables for her to say for sure. But it still didn't help the feeling in her spark as she took in the news of the red horned mech.

_:::Optie?Can you send Uncle Bulkie to get meh? I's trapped under debris from my's __explosion.:::-Fire Blitz_

_:::AGAIN?! By the allspark this is...Wait...How did you open the groundbridge when you weren't able to reach the controls?:::-Ratchet_

_:::I...made a program and installed it while you guys were out so we could have remote control to the 'bridge in case we were all off base. This was the first time I ever used it.:::-Fire Blitz_

_:::WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you risked not only our sparks and Cliff's with a PROTOTYPE PROGRAM?!:::-Arcee_

_:::Arcee-:::-Optimus Prime_

_:::No Optimus! She needs to hear this and to grow up. She already threatens our health and her owns with her little experiments at base and she never takes anything seriously! This is war! If she can help us with her 'intelligence'-if she actually has any-then I will gladly let her help us. But she pulled a dangerous move that cost Cliff his spark and risked all of our because she was foolish enough to blow herself up!:::-Arcee_

It was then the comm's were silent. The other femme's words were like a spark eater ripping out and devouring her spark while scraplets chewed on her propellers. Instead she used the remote program to open a bridge to base for them. She spoke not a word as Bulkhead came into her lab and freed her from under her berth. She wasn't bouncy or cheery like normal, she even refused to clean herself or let Ratchet fix her before the ceremony. Arcee stayed far away from her fellow femme only casting dark looks over at the soot covered femme.

"Arcee..."Optimus began only for the two wheeler to cut him off.

"Cliff's gone, standing around sulking won't bring him back. Now if you don't mind I'll go back to protecting HUMAN kind." And just before she left she sent another look towards Blitz and spoke with a bit of venom. "And away from our SCIENTIST." As she transformed and left the normally crimson and gold femme seemed to sink even deeper into her out of character depression before she dragged herself into the base and locked herself in her lab. Not even caring about the mess or the fact their was no energon in here for her to refuel on. She only knew one thing for sure.

Arcee blamed her partners death on Fire Blitz and called her a foolish sparkling, to which no one has bothered to correct her on.

Fire Blitz felt like her spark was turned into glass and stopped on by Unicron.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, heavy chapter. The next one is where we finally meet our other human companions and questions that no doubt have appeared to you during this chapter will be revealed. Till next time folks this is Shimmer Mane signing off!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya bots and cons I'm here with a new update for WD! Yays! And yes I made Arcee a bit harsh on Blitz but if you have seen the series you understand that when emotional that femme is more harsh than being lectured by both Prowl and Prime. Anyway you all know the disclaimer stuff, I no own Transformers (sadface) only my's OC's that appear during the story. Now, ONWARDS MY MINIONS!**

* * *

><p>After what Arcee had said to her fellow femme the young scientist all but locked herself in her lab. No one bothered her for a long time, not even Prime came to talk to her. The normally bubbly femme was rather melancholy at the moment with her optics dim with grief as she halfheartedly tinkered away at a holoprojector she had made in a effort to help her and the others blend in more. But so far she had only gotten one to work, which-ironically enough-was currently being used by Arcee. Since unlike the others it was rather obvious when a motorcycle was driving itself.<p>

Fire Blitz had turned off her comm a while ago after she repaired herself and basically imprisoned herself in her lab when Bulkhead tried again and again to contact her. If they wanted to talk to her they would have to come to her, after all, the last thing she did that wasn't in person cost a bot his spark.

As she was working on the wiring she heard her door open and a set of pedesteps vaguely caught her attention. But she did not acknowledge or even gave hint that she heard someone entered her domain. But when a _femme _voice instead of a mechs spoke up she froze mid-replacement and turned to look at her guest.

"Hey Fire Blitz, you do know that it has been over a day since Cliff...and there hasn't been one explosion or a peep out of you. The others thought you offlined." The last part was meant to be a joke on Arcee's part but it only caused the other femme to flinch and look back down at her tinkering.

"Not like it would do any harm to anyone if I did..."She whispered loud enough for the two-wheeler to hear as she went back to work. Arcee, was startled beyond belief that her words affected the other femme so much. Fire Blitz to her in the last year seemed to be like a rock, one of the few qualities that she admired the demo-expert for. No matter what Fowler or Ratchet said it never seemed to faze her. She just always took it and stayed her crazy, bubbly self.

But this? This was new, and it actually scared her.

"Look, I'm not the best at saying stuff like this...but what I said before..."She was cut off mid-apology by the depressed femme.

"No, no you are right. I needed a wake up call, I can't act like a sparkling when we are at war. After all, I am as smart as my Papa I should act like it." There was a brief silence for a moment before she spoke again. "I had a crush on him ya know. Nothing major but hmph, I would do alot of those crazy things to find a way to impress him. Or even just to get that sly smile of his, figures though, my first crush and I end up killing him."

"BLITZ! It wasn't your fault!" Arcee finally blurted out, the sudden outburst nearly made the other femme drop her tools in both shock and confusion. Finally turning around The blue/pink femme saw how much her words affected the other femme. Giving a vent Arcee sucked in her pride as she continued. "It wasn't your fault Blitz, if anything your little invention gave us the best chance to get to him than operating the groundbridge manually could have...I guess what I am trying to say...is I'm sorry."

For a long moment it seemed that Fire Blitz was frozen in place and Arcee was actually worried that she had broken the other femme, until...

"YAYS!" And there was a loud crashing sound when the much larger femme glomped Arcee into a rather strong tackle hug. It took almost an earth hour for the two-wheeler to get the copter femme to her go, but she was smiling the whole time, glad that Blitz took her apology and was back to her crazy self.

000000000000000

Walking back to the command center for the first time in a while Fire Blitz saw the entire team-minus Cliff of course- was there. Ratchet looked over at her and scanned her frame scowling when he saw how low her energon readings were but before he could lecture her Blitz took notice on three small figures by the entrance and Prime. Her optics brighten with curiosity and she walks over to take a closer look at the human younglings.

"Who are the Midgets Bossbot?" At hearing her nicknames and curious voice the other bots relaxed and look actually rather pleased that the other femme on their team was back to normal.

Before the Prime could answer the only femme human came up to Fire Blitz with a wide eyed look. **(The end of Team Prime's sanity begins now) **And spoke in a rather rapid voice that reminded her of her uncle Blurr.

"Whoareyou?Doyoufly?DoyoulikeSlashMonkey?EverthoughtofracingaJumbojet?" At first there was absolute silence while no one was for sure what was going to happen before Blitz actually began to cackle and laugh before she answered the human with a just a fast speech.

"HiyaMidget!MynameisFireBlitz, youcancallmeBlitz! AndnoIhaven'ttriedtoraceaJumboJetbecausewhileIdoflyIturnintoahelicopterbutnowIkindawannatry!" Both gave a squeal and laughed at each other while the bots had a look of amusement while the other humans and Ratchet had the same look of horror on their faces.

"By the Allspark, not another one..." Blitz giggled at Ratchets words while Bulkhead also began to look like Unicron was right in front of him.

"AWESOME! My name's Miko, and you Blitz, are my new bestie!"

"YAYS!"

After Blitz met the other humans, Jack and Raph respectively she along with the others were completely shocked when Cliffjumper's life signal came back on. Optimus was about to tell her to remain here with the humans and Ratchet but with her puppy optic look and Ratchet's "please don't leave me the two crazies" look he granted her, her request to come with them.

However when they came back with out their friend with a haunted look and a fiery explosion-to which Blitz claimed to have nothing to do about for once-those who stayed behind somehow knew that the ball game has changed from what they all knew.

Sadly for both Miko and Fire Blitz, the copter femme was not chosen to be the Japanese girls guardian. To which everyone else in the room was thanking the Allspark for. But for some reason they don't think having Bulkhead as hers instead worked out any better for the future either. But none choose to argue the matter, lest they be given Miko instead or Blitz becomes their guardian. Inside her processor Blitz couldn't help but pout at the fact that not only would she be left alone on base with the two oldbots but also she wasn't a guardian.

How come she can't be a guardian when Bumblebee can?

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! new chapter done! sorry if the end seems a little rushed but I haven't watched the first episodes of TF:P in a long time so just roll with it. Anyway till next time folks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bot's I'm still alive! Sorry it took so long to update WD but I never really watched much of TF:P, my generation is of the Unicron Trilogy, Animated series, when I was smaller. As I got older I introduced myself to the other worlds. TF:P was the newest one and unlike the other series I don't have it nearly memorized by heart yet. Anyway, I'm here and it's time to start this chapter already!**

* * *

><p>It was early the Saturday morning after the confrontation with the cons at the mine and Blitz was helping Ratchet with studying the substance that had come from Arcee, which had then in turn come from...what was left from Cliff. It was truly fascinating to study for the demo-expert.<p>

Then of course it had to go and make broken equipment come alive and attack them. And break Ratchet's equipment that she had just fixed.

"I NEEDED THAT!"

"I JUST FIXED THAT!"

When the creature lunged at them she drew her sword and the hilt of her sword bashed into it sending it to the ground and as it got up Prime suddenly came in and stepped on it smashing it beyond recognition.

"And STAY broken." Both scientists growled at the thing as it sparked innocently on the ground.

"What could have caused THAT?"

"I fear I may know the answer to that, Dark Energon."

"We are SO fragged..."

00000000000000

While Ratchet wasn't convinced that they were really dealing with Dark Energon Fire Blitz was certain of it as she went over the data she and Ratchet collected before that _thing _attacked them. She and her Papa had found a very rare sample of the stuff when she was just a youngling. She had almost forgotten about it until she gazed over the data and compared it to her memory files. It was true, somehow Megatron has found an unknown amount of the anti-spark and has it in his possession.

That made her rotors tremble as she shivered at the thought.

"Fire Blitz, what is the matter?"

"Doc...Papa and I found a sample of the stuff when I was just a small youngling. I know what that icky stuff can do, the thought of buckethead with an unknown amount of the stuff in NOT a pleasant thought." The amber and white mech gave a hum and nodded.

When the kids and their guardians came back to base Optimus took Ratchet and went to investigate something that he knows about, he thought of taking Fire Blitz but pushed away that thought when he remembered her reaction to Dark Energon. She did not want anything to do with it, most likely she remembered something from when she and Perceptor studied it when she was a youngling that still haunted her and he did not want to bring up anymore unpleasant memories.

After leaving Arcee in charge who in turn took Bumblebee with her on patrol leaving Bulkhead in charge-she did not trust Blitz to be in charge of the humans- Miko and Blitz tried to get them to start a band but the alarm went off alerting them to Fowler was here.

Joy.

"PRIME!"

"A-Agent Fowler! He's not here! No one is-uh except us!"

"Where is he?! No wait, let me guess. He out pancaking a mini-mall! I don't know what language you bot's speak back home but on Earth _undercover _does not mean **blow a crater in the Rockies!"**

"Aww, but I thought you liked it when we did that Fuzzfuzz..."

"YOU! Did you have a hand in that?! Listen here two-ton and matchstick! You can tell Prime..."

"Since when are you bots electric?"

"Frag, Fuzzfuzz got smart...You deserve a Cookie!"

"SHUT IT MATCHSTICK!"

When Fowler found out about the kids he tried to take them away on for Bulk to cut him off with his pede and Blitz picked all three up and hissed at the agent as she held all three of them protectively against her spark chamber.

"WE'RE protecting them."

"Got a problem with that Fuzzfuzz? Then skip your marry aft back to your little chopper and LEAVE! I like these Midgets."

After a failed attempt to call the Pentagon he marched right back to the elevator ranting.

"THIS is NOT over! Not by a long shot matchstick and two-ton!"

As the elevator and choppter vanished the femme snorted and carefully placed the three kids on the ground, well Raph and Jack, Miko climbed all the way to her shoulder and was perching there and looked plenty happy there. They stayed like that and chatted with each other easily thanks to the femme's addictive attitude and humor they all got pretty close before an S.O.S from Fowler came and thanks to Raph they found where he was after his signal vanished.

"Blitzy and I are going to get Fowler, you guys stay here."

"Aww, don't break up the band."

"Sorry Mik's, this awesome sis's gotta go save our Fuzzfuzz with Uncle Bulkie."

"Uh...Jack! You're in charge!"

Thanks to Miko all three kids came along anyway and were part of the raid/rescue of the _Nemesis. _That also led to the rescue of Fowler and the kids got to see first hand how much Fire Blitz loves her explosives as she made several drones explode by well placed grenades and bombs while she sliced through them with her swords and she pulled out a rarely used weapon of hers, a two handed hammer **(Think UM's magnus hammer from TF:A)** and she even had a staff that was as tall as herself that she pulled out and impaled a seeker drone that got too close to the escaping group.-That had met up with Bee and Arcee earlier, who had Fowler- And after a well placed bomb on their weapon's room they made their escape.

Though that did not help them with Prime's lecture when he found that Fire Blitz and Bulkhead let the kids follow them to the con HQ. Fire Blitz, believe it or not was helping Ratchet with his damaged arm.

"There you go Doc, that'll work long enough for you to fix the rest of it."

"This...This is very well done Blitz, how can you do this so well?"

"I go Boom Boom many times, sometimes I Boom Boom without medic around. So I have to fix myself."

"That makes so much sense...Anyway, should I need the help can I ask you first?"

"Okie-okie Docie!"

*Groans*"I'm already regretting this..."

Jack left saying he rather not have to deal with this every day and the bot's tensed up when Prime said that Megatron was planning something much bigger than what they had encountered. There was only one place in the Universe that could hold that many Cybertronian dead that the warlord could mean.

Cybertron itself.

Even Blitz could not make light of such a predicament as the war heated up even more. Like a grade 5 energon explosive, it would either be disarmed in time or it would wipe out the entire planet.

* * *

><p><strong>WHO! That was interesting to write, hope ya liked it and I promised to update again soon till next time folks!<strong>


End file.
